


A present called Aurélie.

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Cuddles, Cute, Family, Fluffy, From a request on Tumblr, Gay Parents, I dedicate this to my father ..., Long Term Relationship, Love, M/M, Music, REALLY CUTE THE CUTEST THING I EVER WRITE, Smutt, Sweet, dad punks, hot dads, sex later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guy and thomas are in their studio, but suddenly a strange box from FedEx is delivered outside their door, inside there was a baby. With one month of waiting for a place in adoption center , Daft Punk have no choice but to become Dads for one month. What will happen ? Will they finally find the opportunity to tell their true feelings for each other ? Will Guy-Manuel find the dad in himself ? Will they keep the baby after all ? <br/>Expect long nights , a lot of cuddles , babies and hot dads.</p>
<p>**Dedicated to my father **</p>
            </blockquote>





	A present called Aurélie.

**Author's Note:**

> From a request I had on tumblr. Omg this will be so sweet. Nothing but cuteness.

THOOOMAS , COME HERE THE NEW SAMPLER HAVE. PUTAIN DE MERDE FUCK WHAT IS THAT THING.”

Thomas frowned and got out of the studio turning off the console . He find Guy-Manuel leaning over the fed exbox. Thomas walked leaned and :

”OHHHH LOOK AT THAT … IT’S A BABY ? ”

Thomas picked the baby up. He put the baby in his arms .

”It’s a girl. Awwwn look at her cute face. Hey you…” Thomas tickled her little neck and the adorable baby giggled . Waving his little fist . Guy-Manuel was done.

”THOMAS IT’S A GOD DAMN BABY. GOD. IT’S NOT OURS. WE NEED TO TAKE THAT GIRL INTO A ADOPTION CENTER . CALL HER PARENT OR SOMETHING I DON’T WANT A BABY I WANT A SAMPLER.”

”Woa . Come down , already. You gonna scare her. But yes you’re right. There’s nothing left ? On the box.”

Guy-Manuel picked a note and read :

”Her name is Aurélie . She is born the 14 september she have 9 month. Take good care of her . Amélie Dubois. ”

”Amélie Dubois … We have to do research. ”

The boyrs found the adress of Amélie Dubois and communicated with authorities. The authorities inspect the home of Amélie Dubois . 

”We have bad news… ” said one woman agent of the authorities that Daft Punk called. Amélie Dubois passed away from an overdose to drug and alcohool. Apparently she was a prostitute ; she may not wanted this children. You should take her to an adoption center. We tried to find , and to seek for her family but we found nothing. No one seemed to be enough good to take care of Aurélie.

”Thanks officer Jenny . ” said Thomas , sadly ” We will take care of her until then. ”

The officer smiled and walked to the door .

”One last thing , Mr Bangalter. ”

Thomas smiled and said : 

” Yes ? ”

”Can I have an autograph ? ”

***

Thomas tried to find an adoption center. There was a waiting list . So they had to wait for…

”ONE MONTH ” screamed Guy-Manuel when Thomas was feeding Aurélie with patience and devotion.

” Attention le train arrive choo choo choo ! ” laughed Thomas imitating the train with the fork before feeding Aurélie ” Yes , one month. Until then we have to take care of her…”

Guy-Manuel sat and looked at her with anxiety :

"But we have to work on the album . You know that was why we were at the studio before that freaking fed-ex box messed up everything”

Thomas sighed and stood up , putting both hand on Guy-Manuel shoulder’s:

”Listen , you’re my bestfriend and my room-mate. And I need you to help me. We can’t give up on that little girl. She lost her mother. Come on dude you have a heart . The world will wait . ”

”Ok fine…But you sleep with the kid. ”

”Don’t worry . ” said Thomas , poking Aurélie’s cheeks , ” She’ll sleep in my bed and I will take care of her at night. Thanks so much buddy.”


End file.
